Kamen Rider Ghost : Stay Night
by ReadingWithWyvern
Summary: Shirou Emiya thought that he lived in a normal world. Being stabbed and killed by a sludge wolf monster, only to be revived and turned into an armored superhero made him reevaluate that idea. At least now he can actually become a Hero of Justice. I mean it's not like he has to worry about his life anymore. After all, he's already a Ghost.
1. Episode 1 - Eyes Forced Open

**Episode 1 - "Eyes Forced Open"**

_Shirou didn't understand what was going on. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was fire. No matter where his small legs tried to drag him to, he couldn't escape it._

_The fires that burned so bright it blinded him._

_The smoke so thick it strangled him._

_The screams so loud he wished it would deafen him._

_But he kept walking. He had already left everything behind, everything except the motion of walking forwards. He was sure he was already dead, and that this was just a hell built specifically for him for leaving them behind._

_But that didn't matter. He had to keep moving. Keep walking._

_He didn't want to die._

_But eventually, his legs remembered their own weakness and he collapsed onto the broken pavement._

_He was going to die._

_He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die._

_He reached out, not expecting anyone to take his hand, before life starting to leave him as his arm too went to fall to his side._

_But someone did take his hand._

_It was a hooded monster with a long horn...no wait...it was a man with dark hair, who looked so overjoyed to see him alive, as if he had been the one saved instead. And he wondered to himself as consciousness left him, replaced by a safe warm feeling._

_Could he be that happy?_

* * *

Kamen Rider Ghost/Stay Night

* * *

**10 years later**

"..ai.."

"...npai…"

"Senpai..."

Shirou Emiya woke up from a dream he hadn't had in many years to a familiar voice as he was shaken gently. Groaning as he propped himself up from the hard ground he had been sleeping on just a moment before, he turned to face the person who had woken him up.

"...Morning Sakura…" Shirou muttered as he blinked the tiredness out of his eyes.

She was a young girl who was a bit younger than him, crouching down to be at eye level with him while he was on the ground still, with long straight purple hair, styled with a red ribbon on the left side, and matching purple eyes, and dressed in a school uniform consisting of a white sleeved shirt with red trim and ribbon under a light brown vest with a black skirt finishing the look.

She smiled gently at him, brushing her hair back with her hand, "Good morning Senpai. We still have some time, but if you sleep here Fujimura sensei will get mad again."

"Agh...that's right...sorry for the trouble Sakura."

"I wouldn't say it's trouble Senpai, you typically have pretty early mornings, I don't have to wake you up like this very often."

"Oh really...?"

Glancing to something behind Shirou, Sakura asked him, "Is that what you were working on Senpai?"

Turning back to see what she was talking about, memories of the night before starting coming back to Shirou as he seemed to truly wake up. Standing up and resting a hand on it, he turned to her and smiled, "Yeah it's just something that used to belong to Kiritsugu from before he adopted me. I found it recently and decided to try and fix it up."

While it wasn't in the best of shape, and had clearly not been used for years, it was reconizingably a silver motorcycle.

The motorcycle had been heavily modded, with sharp edged plating covering the front of the motorcycle and the engine all pointing forwards as if it were forming a sword. However, due to unknown circumstances and years of unuse, it had been beaten up fairly badly, with large dents and deep slash marks throughout the bike, with the left handlebar bent at an uncomfortable angle.

However, Shirou's work from the night before was evident, with most of the damaged parts of the engine and piping replaced, the damaged ones laid off to the side of the shed and leaning against a pair of flat tires that had more than likely also came from the bike, if the brand new tires on the bike were any evidence.

"I still have a decent amount of work to do, but it at least runs now, but I still need to fix the handlebars for it to be really functional at this point." He continued, indicating to the bent handlebars.

"I see, I guess you were working pretty hard last night Senpai? Be sure to take it slow this morning." Sakura said, her eyes trailing away from the motorcycle and back to Shirou, who shook his head as he stepped away from the motorcycle.

"As if I could, anyways I'm already awake now, so let's head over to the kitchen for now."

"But Senpai, wouldn't it be better if you changed before we went in?" Sakura pointed out, referring to the fact that Shirou was currently dressed in an old grease stained jumpsuit.

Glancing down towards a particularly large stain covering his left sleeve he relented to her point, "I guess you're right. Alright, you go on ahead and I'll catch up Sakura."

"Okay," Nodding her head Sakura walked towards the shed door, turning back before leaving, "I'll be waiting Senpai."

Smiling lightly as she left, Shirou glanced back towards the motorcycle, patting in lightly before reaching into his jumpsuit's breast pocket and pulling out a small sphere-like object. It was a plain white in color and fit comfortably in the palm of his hand, with two large button like protrusions on the sides of it, and a faceplate like cover on the top. Across its face were black engravings that formed a circular almost eye-like pattern.

He stared at the orb, as if something about it would change, turning it over in his hand a few times as he muttered, "But what exactly are you? Something else he left me? But why with the bike?"

Sighing again, he repocketed the object, before going off to change back into his normal clothing.

"Alright, let's give it my all today too!"

* * *

Shirou walked down the empty streets alone and with his school bag held up to his shoulder, the night sky leaving dark shadows hiding much of the street. He had been held up for quite a while cleaning up the archery range for Shinji, but it hadn't been any trouble.

No harm no foul after all.

He just cleaned the room up, and left the school with no incident.

"...gggh…"

He suddenly stopped at the pained moan like sound. Turning sharply to the side, he was met with the sight of what appeared to be a person, almost completely hidden by the night's shadows, laying across the ground. If he hadn't heard their groan, he might not have even seen them in the first place and had kept walking past none the wiser.

"What the?" He muttered to himself, stepping towards the figure quickly. He might not have known anything about this person, but there was no way he was just going to ignore them when they were obviously in some sort of pain.

Crouching down next to them, he gripped their shoulder, shaking it lightly as he got a good look at them, or her. She was a girl who appeared to be about his own age, with short blonde hair that reached just past her chin, and was dressed in an incredibly frilly white dress that seemed to fit more for a fairy tale than anything in real life.

More disturbingly, was the thin trail of red leaving her. She was bleeding somewhere. He wasn't sure how much or where, but bleeding was hardly ever a good sign.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay? What happened?" While she would still groan, his shaking and his questions would otherwise go unanswered.

His brow furrowing, he came to a decision. He might not have known her, but he wasn't going to leave her there. Stopping his attempts at waking her, he slung his bag over his shoulder before scoping her up into his arms, holding her delicately as to not hurt her in any way.

He might not be able to help her here, but he might be able to do something more for her back home. And even if he couldn't, her being inside was certainly better than laying on the pavement until he could get her to a hospital.

With her secure in his arms, he made his way back to his house with a quickened pace, being careful as to not shake her too much less he upset some unseen injury.

In his rush to leave the area, he didn't notice it when the pavement the girl had been lying on quietly cracked open. Dark red light poured out of the ground as the symbol of a closed eye formed through the cracks, before opening with a zigzagged line leaving from the center of the eye towards the top.

As the eye symbol glowed brightly, a figure started forming in its light. Its pointed maw stared down at Shirou's back as he left down a corner at the end of the street, carrying the girl with him, its glowing eyes narrowing into a sneer as it began to slowly materialize with the sound of shattering glass.

All of this went unknown to Shirou, as he maneuvered to open the gate's door to enter his home without disturbing the girl still in his arms.

After spending an embarrassing moment moving her in his arms in a way that wouldn't potentially hurt her while also letting him be able to open the door, he quickly made his way inside and to the door of his house, opening it far more easily.

Moving swiftly through his house, he brought her to a spare bedroom that had remained mostly unused for years, save for his routine cleaning of it along with the rest of the house, laying her down gently before moving to turn on the lights so he could more easily check up on her.

Now that she was in light, he could see the large spot of red on her chest through her dress. His brow furrowing, he pulled out a first aid kit that had been kept in the room, before moving over to her.

He wasn't a doctor, but he wasn't a complete stranger to treating injuries. And in the time it would take to get her to an actual doctor, it could be too late. It was better for him to cover it now, and get her to a doctor when it was less potentially life threatening.

Not even considering the more suggestive nature of the act, he quickly went to unbuttoning her dress, before opening the first aid kit as he checked over her wounds. She was covered in multiple smaller cuts and bruises, but the main cause of the blood was a thin but long gash running from right below her right ribcage to her left hip.

Eyes widening at the wound, he quickly went to treating it. Dabbing alcohol onto a cloth, he first wiped away the blood before going to disinfect the wound. Not slowing down, he pulled out a roll of gauze as he lifted her up slightly, wrapping the gauze completely around her torso multiple times, making sure it was tight enough to stop the blood.

After treating the wound and wrapping it, he sighed as he collapsed down into a sitting position next to her. Sighing to himself, he muttered, "What happened to you?"

Expectedly, she didn't answer him directly, but her breathing, which had been slightly jagged since he had found her, was now more calm and steady. Smiling lightly at the sight, he pulled out the orb from his jacket pocket, fiddling with it as he sat next to her.

He doubted she was going to react completely positively to waking up in some strange place, even if her wounds had been treated. It would be for the best to stay with her until she had woken up.

So he sat there with her, listening to nothing but the sound of her breathing and of the orb being moved around in his hand.

He still knew nothing about her, but he was trying to figure out what had happened to her even without being able to ask her himself. She could've been a runaway or simply an abuse victim. But with that slash mark, he doubted that it was something as simple as that.

Shinji had mentioned those murders that had been happening in New City recently that day. Could she have been a survivor of one of those attacks? It was a strong possibility, with the slash mark easily being a possible knife wound. But he wouldn't be able to know until she was awake.

And that was if she decided to tell him anything.

Sighing, he began lightly tossing the orb in his hands as he mused over the situation.

"...Eyecon...you have an Eyecon?" A quiet, and almost weak voice broke the near silence, as the girl tried to sit up, obviously still in pain, and barely staying awake.

Fumbling with the orb, he set it down next to him as he went to stop her from sitting up, "Slow down there, you're injured."

Unable to fight against him, she collapsed back down, but her sharp blue eyes were now open as she stared at the orb he had laid down next to him, "...You have an Eyecon…"

She didn't seem to care at all about her injuries, completely fixated on the orb he had found just a short while ago. Reaching down to pick it up, he held it up in front of her, her eyes following it as he lifted it.

"You mean this? This is an...Eyecon?" He spoke almost hesitant about the term. He wasn't sure what an Eyecon was supposed to be, but it must have been important, at least to her, if it was the first thing she cared about even while injured.

Still lying down, she reached up to the eyecon, but instead of taking it like he had expected, she wrapped her fingers around his hand, closing it around the Eyecon. "Keep it safe...it will protect you…"

"It will protect me? What's that supposed to mean? How can a little ball protect me?" Shirou asked, but he went unanswered as she closed her eyes, going back to sleep as her hand went back down to her side.

"So you got yourself an Eyecon? A bit surprising considering you're still alive. But I can help you with that." A sinister voice sneered from behind him.

"What the?!" Shirou shouted as he turned around, however he was met with a crushing force smashing into the side of his face flinging him into the wall. Shouting out in surprise and pain as he smashed into the wall, he slid back down into the floor.

Groaning, he looked up to see what had hit him as he attempted to stand back up. Standing where he had been sitting just a moment before, was a hulking black and blue creature covered in dark red tattoos. It was a wolf like creature, yet it stood on its hind legs like a human, and dressed in pieces of black and silver armor and held a long dark red and barbed spear in its paw like hand.

It grinned wickedly at him as it spun the spear in its hand, "Oh hey, you're not dead yet. Guess you're made of slightly tougher stuff. Unfortunate for you, amusing for me." Turning down to the sleeping girl it grin widened, "I'll be back for you in a moment sleeping beauty. First let me deal with the outsider."

And then he disappeared, and Shirou realized he needed to move. Lunging forwards, he narrowly avoided the spear as it embedded itself where he had just been, the wolf creature glancing back at him as it ripped the spear out of the wall and he sprinted out of the room.

"Decent enough instincts too. Looks like this might take a couple swings."

Shirou ran through his hallways, desperate to both lose the monster, and lead it away from the girl, as his mind raced trying to catch up with what was going on. A girl covered in wounds and blood who called his orb an Eycon, which seemed more important than he had even considered. And a wolf like monster carrying that barbed spear as large as he was. Staring down at the Eyecon still held tightly in his hand he complained to himself, 'So much for protecting me!' as he ran.

Running round a corner, he glanced out towards the windows leading out into the inner courtyard, coming to a split-second decision. Smashing his shoulder into the window, he broke it and leapt out into the courtyard, stumbling as he landed and broke into a sprint towards the shed.

If this Eyecon thing was actually important, then maybe there'd be something useful Kiritsugu left in the shed.

"Going for the shed aye? How about I help you?" The voice of the monster suddenly spoke directly behind him. His eyes widening, he didn't have any time to react before the monster's foot slammed into his back, blasting him towards the shed.

His body smashed into the half opened doors and landed painfully inside it, his body tumbling across the floor and into the motorcycle, knocking it down. Groaning loudly, he tried to lift himself up from on top of the bike, no longer noticing the eyecon gripped tightly in a now bleeding hand.

As he lifted himself up, a sharp pain stopped him as it dug itself into his shoulder. Looking up, he was met with the sight of the wolf monster, grinning down at him, its spear being slowly stabbed into his shoulder.

"So much for whatever your plan was kid. Well this has been fun, but I'm a busy man, I have places to see, people to kill, certain girls to bring back, you get the picture." The monster droned on, pulling the spear away from Shirou, leaving nothing but a small wound in his shoulder.

Before suddenly stabbing him through the heart. "Unfortunately for you, no witnesses. Especially those with Eyecons."

The barbed spear tore through his chest, shredding muscle and organ like wet tissue paper. Shirou gasped, his mind not catching up to the pain until a moment later as he gripped the spear that was now stabbing him, blood pouring from both the wound and his mouth as his body collapsed, held up solely by the spear.

Cruelly twisting a few times in his chest for good measure, the monster ripped it back out in a motion that was as swift as when it stabbed him.

Shirou's body, now without the support of the spear, collapsed back onto the knocked down motorcycle. His mind moving faster than it ever had before, an instant crawled by like an eternity, but his body moved at the same speed it always did.

'I'm going to die.' Is the thought that planted itself firmly in his mind as he felt himself slowly fall, watching the monster slowly turn its back to his corpse. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to care, as the light slowly faded.

Because another, louder thought firmly engraved itself into his mind.

'He's going to hurt her.' He still knew nothing about the girl, but he couldn't allow her to be hurt. He was going to be a hero of justice after all! And a hero can save anyone!

And yet...here he was.

Dying.

And as the world faded away, time moving by at a crawl for him, he never noticed the blood on his hand, oddly still gripping the Eyecon, moved swiftly like a snake. Curving across the orb's smooth surface, forming the shape of the large iris of an eye in his glowing blood.

* * *

"...y…..k...p"

"...H...y…w...k...p."

"...Hey…wa...e...p"

"HEY! You gonna wake up Mister Hero Wannabe?!" A girl's agitated voice shouted at him.

Jolting forwards, Shirou Emiya looked down at his chest, touching where he could have sworn he had just been stabbed with his hands, the only sign that it hadn't been a dream of some sorts being the massive amount of blood now where the wound used to be, and the hole in his shirt, before looking around him in confusion.

He was sitting on a black fine leather couch, in what appeared to be a study.

The study was a large circular room, the walls completely made into bookshelves and filled with thick books that appeared to be older than anything else Shirou had ever seen, with old wooden floors with a large thick rug positioned in the center of the room.

Laid out around the room were various pieces of furniture, glossy wooden tables and chairs as well as another leather couch on the other end of the room. Reclining in said couch was an older man with a large frame, dressed in fine dark clothing and white gloves, with brushed back silver hair and beard. He had an amused expression on his face as he read through a particularly ancient looking red book.

A confused look on his face, Shirou looked around more, turning to his side and coming face to face with a girl sitting in a chair pulled up next to the couch he was sitting on, and whose expression seemed to be getting more and more agitated as time passed.

"Finally noticed me huh?" She spoke in a sweet tone, but her expression gave away her true thoughts. She was a girl who appeared to be about his age, with wavy red hair stylized with long twin-tails tied by black ribbons. Matching her hair, her clothing was primarily red in color, with a large red sweater covering her upper half, and a short black skirt and thigh high socks and boots covering her lower.

"I-I'm sorry?" He said almost hesitantly. What was going on? Nothing made sense anymore. Just earlier that day his biggest worry was being able to fix an old motorcycle by the end of the day. And now…"Am I dead?"

"Practically. Luckily for you, you have a bit longer to be here." She said with a grim smile on her face, "Be thankful you have yourself that special ticket."

She then indicated to his chest pocket.

"Special ticket?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the familiar orb, which had somehow found its way into his pocket from his clenched hand. Except now, it looked far different than before. The back and sides of it were now covered in black mechanical detailing, the protrusions from before now standing out as actual pegs and large buttons. The front of it was still a glossy white, but now with a large hole in its center in which a red glowing liquid flowed and spun around forming strange patterns.

"Eyecon…" They both said at the same time, Shirou more hesitantly than her.

Turning back to look at her, now holding up the Eyecon between them, he asked, "What is this thing? That girl said it'd keep me safe, and you said I should be thankful to have it, but what exactly is an Eyecon?"

"An Eyecon is nothing less than a container and amplifier for the soul. That one in particular now containing yours."

"My soul?" He asked with a shaken expression, staring down at the Eyecon. Something that looked so fragile contained his soul? It was enough to shock anyone.

"Yes, your soul. Now contained within the Eyecon. Enjoy not being dead. Cause without the Eyecon, that's what you'd be by now."

Still looking down at the Eyecon he wondered. Why did Kiritsugu have this? But more importantly…"Can it help me save her?"

For the first time since the start of their entire interaction, she actually looked confused at his words, "Save who?"

"The girl. That monster that got me wanted her for some reason. I can't just leave her behind." He said, gripping the Eyecon in his hand.

A smile creeping onto her face she spoke again, "It could help you. If, of course, you're okay with making a contract with me."

"I'll do it." He spoke immediately, without any hint of hesitation in his voice. He stood up, staring at her expectantly as she stared back at him in shock.

After a moment, she shook her head, and her confidence and grin were back on as she too stood up. "You sure about that Hero Wannabe? After all, I could ask for your soul in return, maybe task you to do all sorts of evil things for me in the future."

He shook his head still staring at her, "I don't care what happens to me, but I don't think you're a bad person. I'll trust you with this." He had to if he wanted to save that girl.

He could have possibly asked the old man across the room, but something told him that approaching him was more dangerous than anything else he could have done. And besides, he truly did think she wasn't a bad person. He could've been wrong, but she hadn't given off that sort of impression so far.

Shock came back to her face, as she turned away from him quickly for a moment for some reason before saying, "I-Is that so? J-just don't regret this okay!"

Nodding, Shirou Emiya gripped the Eyecon tightly. "Don't worry, I won't regret this. What do you need me to do?"

Taking a deep breath, she turned around to him, light flooding around them. Glancing down, a sigil of an eye, with a ghostly iris trailing over the upper eyelid burned itself into the ground. Wisps of light trailed upwards and danced across his body, bouncing off of him before coming back towards him.

She raised a hand from her side, pointing at his waist with her finger before tracing a circle in the air, light trailing behind her finger. Before he could ask what she was doing, she brought her finger to the center of the circle and drew another smaller circle, forming an eye symbol in the air that slammed into his waist.

He almost expected some sort of pain to come, but instead he only felt a warm feeling as it condensed around his waist, forming a band like structure, before materializing in a shower of sparks.

A bulky device was now attached to his waist by an orange strap, in a fashion similar to a belt, with a ghostly nearly clear appearance, and a wide toothy grin with a single large single eye socket planted firmly in the middle of, as well as a large orange gripped lever on its right side.

"What the…?" He muttered, placing a hand across the device, accidentally removing the entire faceplate, it swinging down by a hing on its bottom base, revealing a large amount of mechanical detailing, and a circular space where the empty socket had been covering.

"Your Ghost Driver. Load the activated Eyecon into it, pull the lever, and you might stand a chance against the Corrupted Spirit." The red headed girl said as she reached over and closed it back up, "Open it up, activate the Eyecon, load it in and close it back up, and use the lever. Simple. You understand Wannabe Hero?"

He was now noticing that she was fairly shorter than him, with her craning her neck back to look up at him, giving him a better look at her face, including her unnatural looking aqua eyes.

Nodding his head again he held up the Eyecon so that she could see it from where she was standing, shaking it lightly in his hand, "Got it. Thank you for the help."

"I-I'm not doing this for you Wannabe Hero! I'm doing this because you're my contract now, understand?!" She for some reason spoke in a tone louder than before, not looking him in the eye.

"Anyways get out there already and purge the Heroic Spirit from the Spirit using it!" Before he could get a better look at her face, the still glowing sigil beneath him lit up violently, its light blinding him.

* * *

When sight came back to him, he stumbled back, but stayed on his feet. He was standing in the shed now, his blood splattered across the shed, but he still wasn't injured.

Held in his hand was the Eyecon, still looking as it had in that weird study with the girl and the old man. And still attached to his waist was the Ghost Driver.

The Corrupted stopped from its departure, turning around slowly to face Shirou, obviously having heard his stumbling and lack of falling to the ground.

"What the...didn't I just kill you a second ago boy? How'd you do…" Its eyes trailed down to the Ghost Driver attached to his waist, growling as it spun the spear in its hand as it spun around to fully face him on its left foot, crouching down before blasting towards him.

Clicking the button along the side of the eyecon, its iris shifting from a blank black to a large white G symbol, and he loaded it into the driver, closing its faceplate that let out a small malicious giggle.

**_"EYE"_** The Driver screeched out, black and orange tatters of fabric flying out of the Driver's now filled eye socket, forming what a short sleeved and hooded black jacket that moved shakingly in the air around him as it intercepted the charging Corrupted, throwing it back and away from Shirou.

**_"WATCH THIS"_** It screamed repeatedly in beat to music that seemed to come from nowhere, as Shirou gripped the lever of the Driver.

"DON'T USE THAT!" The Corrupted screeched, charging at him and launching a barrage of spear jabs at him, each one deflected by the dancing jacket.

He pulled back the lever. And he slammed it back in.

"Henshin."

**_"EYES OPEN! IT'S ME!"_**

Black form-fitting armor materialized around his body, jagged pieces of dark metal, with glowing orange engravings running across his body. Symbols of eyes engraved themselves on the back of his hands, with a large white one burned into the center of his chest. His face was covered by a blank black shell with no features, save its slightly protruding jawline.

_**"LET'S GO! DEAD SET! G-G-G-GHOST!"**_ The jacket glided down towards his body, attaching itself without issue. It was a black jacket, with short sleeves and a hood, with orange trim covered in detailing that reached down to his waist, covering the belt's strap.

_**"GO! GO! GO! GO!"**_

Pulling the hood back from his head, an orange faceplate covered most of his face, save for its massive pits for eyes, with a jagged silver horn now settled in the middle of his forehead.

He stepped forwards, looking down at his hands as he opened and closed them. He felt...strange. Almost detached. As if he had been ripped out of his own world and dropped into another.

And in a way, he had been.

Just before, he had only been worried about fixing old junk and somehow becoming a hero like Kiritsugu. And now? Magic, monsters, mystery.

And the chance to actually be a Hero of Justice.

"Don't think using a Driver will help you human! There's no way a mere human's soul could possibly beat a Heroic Spirit's!" The corrupted shouted, interrupting his thoughts as it attacked him, lunging towards his side and slashing at him at a wide downwards angle.

He could actually see its attack, it no longer blindingly fast. If anything...it was slow. The Corruption couldn't put its Heroic Spirit to use he realized.

He could work with that.

Bending his body at an angle that shouldn't have been possible, the spear narrowly passed past him, leaving him otherwise unharmed.

Before the Corrupted could react properly, he repositioned himself in a singular motion, now crouching as he reeled his fist back before slamming it into the gut of the Corrupted, pushing it back towards the gaping door as it gasped for air.

So it could feel his hits too. And it was in an enclosed space where it couldn't as wildly swing its spear without care. He could beat it.

Not letting up his advantage, he pushed forward, swinging a high kick at its head from the right, forcing it to move its spear to the other side of its body to block the attack. As his foot bounced off of the spear, he used the force of the movement to build momentum for a swing kick towards its feet, which it was unable to react in time, knocking it off balance.

Before it hit the ground, it struck the floor with its hand, pushing itself out of the shed with a handflip, spinning in the air before striking the ground of the open courtyard and swinging its spear wide in a threatening manner.

Well there went keeping it in the shed.

"What's the matter human!? Scared of facing me in a fair fight?!" It shouted at him tauntingly as he stood in the entranceway of the shed, completely enveloped in shadows if not for the glowing engravings running along his body.

Not answering the Corrupted with words, he bent down, grabbing a pipe that had been lying on the shed's floor, running out of the shed leaning forwards with the pipe held in hand.

The Corrupted growled as it swung the spear down on top of his charging figure, but he tilted his body to the side to avoid its strike. As the spear smashed into the ground, he raised the pipe before smashing it down on the Corrupted's hand holding the spear.

It roared out in pain as its large fingers were struck, but held onto the spear tightly as it brought up back up in a swing, striking Shirou and sending him flying into the courtyard wall.

His back slammed into the stone wall, and he fell to the ground on his side.

Okay, he still felt pain too then. Good to know.

Pushing himself off of the ground, he leaned against the wall as his hand slipped to his side. This would've been a lot more simple if he just had a weapon, he groaned to himself.

As the thought finished processing in his mind, he suddenly felt an increasing weight in his hand as he looked down to a large blade materializing in his hand. It was a wide blade, covered in black circuits and piping that all lead to a familiar eye emblem in the center of the crossguard, with a mechanical handle covered in orange armor pieces.

The Gan Gun Saber.

He didn't know how or why he knew this weapon, but it felt familiar to him, like an old friend he had forgotten and had only just remembered. It was...strange. The sword looked so ridiculous yet...to him it held an air of dignity. A weapon that had been forged as a multi-use tool.

He wasn't completely sure how exactly...but that's what he thought about the blade as he raised it up, readying himself to fight. He knew it would be more than enough to deal with the Corrupted Spirit and its barbed spear.

Gripping the sword tightly, he felt energized as he charged again, the Corrupted mirroring him. It swung its spear in a slanted upward angle, trying to slash him into pieces quickly. However, he was easily able to block it with his blade, smacking the spear away as he followed it up with a thrust at the Corrupted's chest, aiming to end things there.

As the sword nearly pierced through the Corrupted, it leapt back, stopping it from being seriously injured with just a shallow wound.

"How?!" The Corrupted growled as it placed a hand over its wound, still aiming its spear at him, "How could some pathetic human be so strong, even with a Driver?! How can your soul possibly compare to a great hero's?!"

Shirou didn't know that himself. After all, he was nothing more than a normal person. He might've been more athletic and better with a bow than most of his peers, but he was still a regular teenager. And if this power really was his soul, then how could he match someone using the soul of a great hero?

Surely someone like that would have a stronger soul, and require someone of a similar scale to hope to match.

But it didn't matter.

It might not have made any sense, but he wasn't going to complain. After all, he needed to be able to beat this monster if he wanted to save that girl.

And he wasn't going to fail.

Raising his sword again, he charged again at the Corrupted, holding the blade with his other hand, forcing it to slash at the Corrupted faster than before. As the blade approached it, the Corrupted leaned its head back to dodge the blade as it sailed past it.

NOW!

Shirou screamed in his head, his hand that had been holding onto the blade moving away from the blade, and separating it, revealing a secondary sword having been attached to the main blade.

Swinging in the opposite direction than before, he brought the smaller blade into the Corrupted's throat, slashing deeply and leaving a blood mark as it trailed through sludge-like flesh and fur.

The Corrupted roared in pain as it leapt back, the blade being torn out of its throat leaving further wounds that it held its hand over, coughing up black blood as it held its spear in its other shaking hand.

"Y-You Bastard!" It screamed at him, raising its shaking spear at him, "How dare you injure me so much! I'll kill you!"

Reeling its spear back, it growled as red light erupted out of the weapon.

"S-See if you can survive the Noble Phantasm of a legendary hero!"

Shirou didn't know what a Noble Phantasm was. But it didn't sound good for him at the moment. He couldn't let the Corrupted use it. Pushing himself forwards, he darted towards the Corrupted, both swords drawn back, ready to hack off the arms of the creature and stop it.

"GAE-" The Corrupted didn't get to finish, its words cut off as Shirou darted past the raised spear and slashed at its throat, this time taking its head clean off. As the headless corpse collapsed forwards, the armor that adorned it disappeared in sparks leaving nothing but a mud-like body that splattered into a black puddle along the ground. Its spear clattered to the ground, slowly disappearing from this world.

He crouched down to the spear, picking it up as it slowly faded away. Gae Bolg. The spear of Cu Chulainn. He didn't know why or how, but as soon as the Corrupted faded away he knew the weapon's name. Did it have something to do with the Ghost Driver?

It was the best explanation he could come up with.

"You gonna summon that Heroic Spirit?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

Turning around, he saw the red haired girl in the sweater staring at him as she sat on his porch.

"What do you mean by 'summon that heroic spirit'? Why would I do that if I just destroyed it?"

Sighing, she stood up from her seat and started walking over to him, "No, you destroyed the Corruption, a parasite that uses the power of Heroic Spirits to do their bidding. Now that the Corruption is gone, you can put the Heroic Spirit to use yourself."

"What do you mean by 'Put to use'? Do the same thing that 'Corruption' did to it?" Even if this thing could give him a power boost, he wasn't too keen on enslaving someone, if this 'Heroic Spirit' was even conscious.

An insulted expression on her face, she shook her head, "Don't even compare what those things do to Heroic Spirits to what Kamen Riders do. What they do is enslave the power of heroes to their will, turning them into little more than weapons. We work together with them as partners who lend us their strength."

Nodding his head, Shirou looked back down to the fading out spear in his hands, "I'm assuming I don't have much time left to do it then, so what do I have to do?"

"Trace the eye symbol I did earlier over the Noble Phantasm, doing so will summon the Heroic Spirit partially and allow them to form an Eyecon to inhabit, allowing them to stay on this plane and become your power."

Nodding his head again, he released his grip on the spear with his right hand, bringing it up above the spear as he traced the symbol, an orange glow trailing behind his finger. As the symbol solidified in the air, the spear shattered in sparks of orange and blue. Right as he began to think that he had done it incorrectly or too late, the sparks swirled together forming a humanoid form.

He was a taller man, with long blue hair tied back into a long rat tail and sharp red eyes, dressed in form-fitting dark blue armor with silver pauldrons and earrings, but even if he was clearly human, Shirou thought, this one gave off the presence of a wild beast far more than the Corrupted that had been using his power before.

"So you're the one who got that pest then? A bit amateurish I gotta say, but it was enough to get the bastard, and you do have some potential." He said with a grin, stepping over to Shirou, "So Kamen Rider aye? From what I've heard, it'd be interesting to work with one at least."

"Try not to disappoint me kid." smirking, he lit up in bright blue lights, disappearing as an Eyecon formed in his place, floating in mid-air. Reaching over to grab it, Shirou clicked the button along the side of the Eyecon, the iris shifting to the number one, as a spiral of light blue and white tatters flew out of the Eyecon, forming a floating jacket similar to the one he was wearing, but blue in color with white trim. The floating jacket, Cu Chulainn, nodded to him, before fading away, returning to the Eyecon.

"Congratulations Kamen Rider Ghost, you've obtained your first Eyecon. Fourteen more, and you'll be able to come back to life."

Eh?

"Come back to life? But I thought I already had?" He asked, turning to face her, moving a hand down to the Ghost Driver, opening it and retrieving the Eyecon from within, cancelling his transformation as the armor around him shattered in bits of light.

"And practically you have. For Ninety Nine days. Then your time is up. Unless of course, you get fifteen Heroic Eyecons. They'll bring you back to life for real. Good luck." She said, turning away from him and walking into his house.

"Excuse me what?!" Shirou Emiya shouted as he followed after her.

_While neither of them could have possibly known, this was the start of a truly strange and wonderful adventure_

* * *

**Author's Notes) And there we go, first chapter. I know the idea in of itself is kinda out there, but I hope you've found some enjoyment in my crappy writing. Any and all criticism is appreciated, as I want to be able to become a better writer and make this god forsaken story the best it could possibly be. **

**While there are certainly multiple questions left in this chapter (Why are so many things unexplained, especially multiple seemingly important characters going unnamed) some of that is intentional and is being left for future chapters...and others are just me being stupid. **

**My current goal is to get a new chapter out every 2 weeks - 1 month, but life might happen so idk **

**Thank you for your time and have a nice day**


	2. Episode 2 - Eyes Now Opened

**Episode 2 - "Eyes Now Opened"**

* * *

_My name is Shirou Emiya. After helping a girl I didn't know, I was murdered by a Corrupted Heroic Spirit. In order to come back to life and save her from the monster, I chose to fight as Kamen Rider Ghost._

_I have 98 days left._

Shirou Emiya was confused. But while the entirety of the previous night had certainly been strange and confusing, it was not that had left him bewildered at this moment in time.

No, the matter that left him like that this time was far more mundane on the surface level. As he stood in the kitchen, cooking breakfast more slowly than usual, due to the certain distracting fact that Taiga was sitting there, talking to the redheaded girl and the silent blonde girl from the previous night as if she had known them her entire life and that it wasn't strange that a haughty redhead and a near-mute bandage covered blonde had suddenly appeared in his house overnight.

But there she was, sitting across from them chatting happily away, as if there was nothing wrong or strange.

She didn't even react oddly when he entered the room, instead only greeting him in her typical manner before going back to talking with them as he cooked breakfast. So she probably wasn't fed a sob story or something of similar effect to excuse them being here. But if that was the case then what was going on?

It wasn't like they could rewrite people's memories or something outrageous like that. Right?

"Shir~ou, when's breakfast going to be ready?" Taiga complained, unaware of the mental turmoil going through his head.

Nearly jumping in surprise, he realized that he had nearly overcooked the fish, going to insure breakfast wasn't ruined he said, "J-just a bit longer Fuji-nee."

"Hmm? Is something wrong Shirou?" Taiga asked.

"A-ah no, Fuji-nee. Just a bit tired I guess." Shirou stuttered as he dished out proportions for breakfast.

"You sure Emiya-kun, that doesn't really sound like you~" The redheaded girl said, glancing at him with an amused knowing look.

She knew exactly what was the problem, and more than that, she was enjoying it.

"No, no, I'm fine really." He said going to bring breakfast out, having some difficulty with the number of plates and bowls without Sakura being there to help that day, before the blonde girl moved from her place after staying quiet the entire morning to help him without a word.

"Ah, you don't have to help, I can manage." She had just been injured fairly badly, he didn't want her moving too much, especially the morning after he found her. He didn't think she was injured enough to need a doctor now, but she really shouldn't be doing any work and should instead be laying back and relaxing until she healed.

As he tried to take the plate from her, she stepped out of his reach, shaking her head as she walked past him to help serve breakfast.

Sighing in defeat, he brought the remaining dishes and bowls of food out for breakfast.

Looks like he still had plenty of problems to deal with, excluding the whole dying unless he found more of these Eyecons. Sitting down to eat, pulled out the Eyecon his soul was currently containing, looking it over as he ate without Taiga noticing.

Life certainly got a lot more difficult recently, hadn't it?

* * *

As soon as Taiga left in a hurry, having slacked off on paperwork yet again, Shirou stood up from breakfast, giving the redheaded girl a hard look as he asked, "What did you do?"

"Hmm? Whatever could you mean Emiya-kun?" She asked, barely paying mind to him as she sipped her tea.

"What did you do to Taiga to make her think you being here was normal?!" He nearly yelled out.

Sipping her tea, she didn't respond for a moment before putting the cup down as she said, "Oh that? Nothing much, just altered a few memories, real small work. She thinks I've come over here in the morning since we were young."

"You did what?!"

"What? Would you have preferred the alternative?"

"What's the alternative, and why was your first choice altering her memories?!"

"Well I thought you'd prefer that over me just killing her." She said, sipping her tea again.

"Why is your alternative to kill her?! Why not just come up with an excuse like a normal person?!"

Continuing to sip her tea, she didn't answer him for a moment before finally saying, "Too much trouble, and it's a bit late for that now, wouldn't you agree? Now, if we're done with this conversation we have more important matters to attend to."

"What more important matters? We still have the issue about you and your apparent lack of morality!"

"How about another Corrupted Heroic Spirit in the area, as well as more information about you being Ghost?"

Shirou quieted down after hearing that. He still wanted to talk about what she did to Taiga, but she didn't seem harmed in anyways besides the altered memories, while a Corrupted Heroic Spirit could easily kill someone, like how the Cu Chulainn Corrupted had killed him so easily the night before.

"Good. Now, there seems to be another Corrupted somewhere nearby in the city, I'm not sure exactly where but they're not hiding their presence all too well. Their stench is covering this city. They've obviously been here a while, but they haven't made a major move since we haven't heard about it. That either means it's a low level one, or it's plotting something. Understand so far?"

"I guess?" He said, so it was either a really weak Corrupted, or it was a smarter one.

"Good, so that means that this will either be an easier job for you, or it'll be fairly difficult, hopefully it's just small fry, after all, I can't help you if it's not."

Sighing as he stood up, Shirou said, "Well, it doesn't matter if it's small fry or not, I'll have to defeat it anyways. After all, that is what I was revived to do. Protect others by defeating monsters using the powers of ghosts."

Grabbing his bag, he went to leave as he said, "Well I'm heading to school. See you two later."

"Wait." The redheaded girl said.

Glancing back at her, Shirou asked, "What is it?"

"Rin."

"Huh?"

"While I'm in this world, you can call me Rin."

Nodding, he said, "Okay Rin, make sure to not let her hurt herself, we still don't know how injured she is, especially with her talking as much as she has. And we're not done talking about the Taiga memory thing. And you're not doing that to Sakura you hear me?"

After getting an admittingly halfhearted confirmation from her, he left for school.

* * *

"So you hear about the kidnapping Emiya?" Shinji, a young man dressed in the school uniform with wavy purple hair, asked him in his typical arrogant tone as they ate lunch in the empty classroom, Issei, dressed in the same uniform with straight black hair and glasses, sitting across from them.

"Kidnappings?" He asked.

"Yeah, bunch of guys our age have gone missing recently, only to turn up anywhere from a few hours to a few days later passed out around this park uninjured." He said waving a small piece of food around before plopping it in his mouth.

"Real freaky stuff, attractive men being kidnapped. _I _could get kidnapped then! Luckily you don't have to worry about this type of thing Emiya, I envy you." He said with a dramatic sigh.

Strange temporary kidnappings? It was probably a stretch, but that could've been the Corrupted, couldn't it? He didn't see why someone would do this, but maybe it had something to do with magic?

"I don't know Shinji, I'm fairly certain it's not your looks that get you so many women, rather than your money." Issei said, sipping his drink as he smirked at Shinji who turned to him with an overdramatic betrayed look on his face.

"Oh the humanity, one of my one true friends have betrayed me! Whatever should I do?" He said, holding up his hand to wipe away fake tears, before grabbing Shirou's shoulder.

"Never betray me like he has done Emiya, I might just die."

"No promises Shinji." Shirou said with a small smile, sipping his own tea before they all started laughing.

_If only peaceful days like this could have last._

* * *

"What's this Rin?" Shirou asked, walking towards his now opened shed.

"Well Emiya-kun, any Kamen Rider worth their salt needs a motorcycle to _ride_. So when I noticed you already had a beautiful rider machine right here, I just fixed it up with some of my magecraft." And as she said, it looked good as new. No more scratches or gashes, no bent handlebars, and what looked to be an entirely new engine and more.

Stepping up to his motorcycle, he ran a hand along it, "It's good as new…"

"Well of course!" Rin said with a haughty smile, "I wouldn't settle for anything less after all!"

"Thank you." He said in a quiet voice, smiling at her. She might've been a bit cruel at times, but he was genuinely grateful for her doing this for him, and he still felt that she wasn't actually a bad person.

"I-I didn't do it for you! I did it cause as your Contract, it'd be shameful for you to not have a Rider Machine!" She denied loudly.

Chuckling at her response lightly, he smiled again, "Whatever you say."

Swinging a leg over the bike, he started the motorcycle, turning to face her, "You mind opening the gate for me? I'm going to go searching for that Corrupted now."

As she opened the gate for him, he thanked her one last time before blasting down the streets. Every one of the victims of this possible Corrupted were around a specific section of the city. While the range was quite large, it was better than trying to explore the entire city.

Looks like he was going to the park today.

As he drove through the streets past people heading in for the night, he thought over what he knew so far.

They all were kidnapped and thrown about around the park, all of them were young adult males, and all of them went missing near sundown. If he was right, then some unlucky man was going to be kidnapped soon!

Revving the engine, he moved through the park quickly, looking for any hint about the Corrupted, or worst case scenario a kidnapping in process.

Suddenly he felt a splitting pain in the back of his head, being flung forwards with his bike still. Oh right.

He was an unlucky young man.

At least it was just him being kidnapped, right?

…

…

…

* * *

"...Gghh…" Shirou groaned as he woke up to a splitting headache, clutching his forehead as he stood up from his turned over motorcycle. Looking around him, all he saw were walls of tree branches completely surrounding him. Small cracks of light broke through the branches allowing him to not be in total darkness, but the branches were in every direction and he couldn't see any clear way out of there.

He was effectively trapped.

Well that wasn't really a problem with his Eyecons, he realized. Probably. This had to be the lair of the Corrupted. So it might still be a problem. But the Eyecons and their power would certainly help!

"Ahh~, You're awake already? Come on in, dinner will be ready shortly~" An almost innocent voice called out, seemingly from every direction. As his eyes quickly darted around the room to try and figure out where it was coming from, he noticed an opening in the wall that he had not seen before. Picking up his motorcycle and walking towards it, he looked inside the opening revealing a tunnel of branches and leaves.

Well it was the only option he had, less he try to chop through the branches himself and make his own path. Which didn't seem like the greatest of ideas to him. And besides, he had to take down the Corrupted, it was kidnapping people, and even if no one had been killed yet, there had already been too many close calls. And here was a path seemingly directly to it.

It might've been a trap, he knew, but it was the best bet he had, as he walked down the tunnel with his motorcycle by his side. And besides, while it might've been a trap, it wasn't like he was going to die or anything. It was a bit late for that after all.

As he stepped through the pathway he was accompanied by an ever present humming that seemed to come from every direction. If the Corrupted was trying to unsettle him it was actually working a bit.

This place was creepy.

The way the light cracked through the branches, the shadows it cast, the constant humming, it was starting to feel like a scene from one of those horror movies Taiga enjoyed watching.

As the humming increased in volume, the tunnel opened up more and more, with the light becoming brighter and warmer, until he came upon the end of the tunnel, leading into a warmly lit room.

Looking into the room, he was met with a surprising sight. The room looked fairly normal, instead of the cavern of branches he had been expecting from this place. Hardwood floors, normal walls, lighting, and a kitchen, separated from the rest of the room by a countertop.

Standing in the kitchen, seemingly cooking something with their back turned to him, was a woman with long smooth teal hair that reached the lower ends of her back, dressed in extravagant clothing, with layers of teal and white with gold trim. As he stepped into the room, she seemed to have heard him as she turned around to face him. Smiling warmly at him she spoke, "Welcome home dear~"

Well that wasn't what he had been expecting. The Corrupted using Cu Chulainn had had the appearance of a monstrous wolfman in shabby armor, but she looked like a surprisingly normal person. Could she be something besides a Corrupted?

With his lack of knowledge of the supernatural he wouldn't be surprised if there were other things out there. But she could've also just been a Corrupted with a more human appearance. It would be for the best if he didn't act recklessly, she was almost certainly the one kidnapping people and leaving them injured for some reason.

And he was in the center of her lair.

Oblivious to his inner thoughts, she moved from the kitchen to right in front of him, smiling brightly as she said, "Dinner will be ready shortly dear, unless of course you'd rather have me first~"

Okay. This was seriously not what he was expecting.

"Dinner would be nice?" Try not anger her, and to solve this peacefully.

Pouting almost disappointedly she quickly went back to happy smiles as she said, "Then I'll prepare your place then dear~"

Seriously. What was this?

She seemed hopefully more reasonable than the last Corrupted, so maybe he could solve this matter without violence, but he came here expecting a fight. He wasn't complaining, but this was really weird.

"T-thank you?"

He kicked out the kickstand of the motorcycle, leaving it near the opening before stepping further into the room, as the girl set the table.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you? Are you a Corrupted?"

Not turning to him, she laughed as she said, "Don't be silly dear, how could you forget your dear Kiyohime~?"

She didn't deny being a Corrupted.

Well might as well bite the bullet and see if this was going to go bad.

"Okay Kiyohime, were you the one kidnapping all those men?"

"Hmm? Isn't that an odd question dear, whatever could you mean by kidnapping? It's just been you and me all this time hasn't it?" She said, turning to face him with a creepy grin and dead eyes.

Okay. That was kind of what he was expecting, actually.

"Uh...Kiyohime?"

"If you're asking questions like that, you must not be my Dear either…"

As she stood up, Shirou could figure out where this was heading, grabbing the Eyecon from inside his jacket as the Ghost Driver formed around him.

Clicking the Eyecon, he slid it into his open Driver, before transforming.

"Henshin."

Moving his hand down he pushed in the lever, before releasing it as he raised his arms in a circular manner before holding them in front of him, his pointer fingers extended as if about to trace the air, as in a spark of black and white, the black armor covered in orange and white engravings formed around his body, the jacket gliding down and attaching itself shortly after.

As Kiyohime shifted into a monster similar to the Cu Chulainn Corrupted, save for being a large teal dragonic humanoid with steel bells for shoulders instead of being a wolf monster, he pulled down his hood from his head before raising his arms, ready to fight if he had to.

"We don't have to fight you know? We could always talk about this instead."

Ignoring his words, the Kiyohime corrupted lunged at him, screaming violently as she slashed at him, with him leaping back to avoid her attack as his instincts once again took over. Backed into a wall by her constant lunging, he tried dodging her attacks, but got slashed and hacked at by her long claws. As she slashed at him again, he managed to grab a hold of her hand, holding it in place for a moment as he pushed forward himself, punching her in the face.

As she stepped back holding her face, still screaming violently, he pushed forward more, punching her in the gut before following it by jumping up and bringing his fists together and down on her. He kept pushing forwards with the assault, trying to not let up and give her a chance to tear him apart again.

Suddenly, as his fist connected with her, she screeched even louder than before, exploding in a ball of fire which burnt him and pushed him back into the walls of the room.

Her body mutated further, extending into snake-like proportions with a long slender body with small limbs ending in clawed hands. She was turning into a legitimate dragon. She blasted fire all over the room, burning it down in places and revealing the open air.

Including the empty park he had been in before this all.

So this weird place was really there then.

Grabbing his motorcycle, he kicked up the kickstand as he turned it on, driving around the Kiyohime Corrupted as she blasted fire at him, destroying the place further. He had to get out of here, he realized. Any longer and he might just burn alive.

Looking around, he noticed one of the holes leading out towards the city was possibly big enough for him to escape through on his motorcycle. If he went through there, he could possibly lead the Corrupted to a more favorable location and purge her. Just had to wait till she wasn't blasting fire at him since leaving would take a moment.

And then, she took a breath, rebuilding the fire in her lungs to blast at him.

Seeing his opportunity for escape, he revved the motorcycle's engine, the lining and seams of the bike glowing a faint orange color, as he blasted out of the burning hole and into the open night. Chasing close behind him as he blasted down the luckily empty streets was the dragonic Kiyohime Corrupted, blasting breaths of fire at him as he weaved through them.

Okay now he was in the open, and she was on his tail. He could work with this, draw her to some more optimal location for him and defeat her. Turning a tight corner he nodded to himself as he decided where he was going to bring her.

'Hey kid.' The voice of Cu Chulainn spoke in his head.

"H-Huh?!" Surprised at the sudden invasive voice, he jerked, nearly crashing into a lampost as his shoulder grazed past it.

'Woah Woah kid it's just me!' The voice shouted, still in his head.

"Cu Chulainn? How are you talking to me? Aren't you in the Eyecon right now?" He asked as he dodged more blasts of fire as he increased the speed of the bike, leaving behind an orange trail behind him.

'Kid, the Eyecon doesn't stop me from using the mental link between us! We formed a contract the moment you grabbed my Eyecon! I've only been quiet cause I was asleep or didn't care!'

"O-okay then what do you have to say now?" He said as he took another hard turn. They weren't too far now…

'You're fighting a Corrupted Heroic Spirit! Without me! I want in! I'm faster than you, and my Noble Phantasm can deal with her being so slippery!'

Blasting down the empty road with the Kiyohime Corrupted behind him, Shirou nodded as he quickly approached a bridge still under construction. Revving the engine, he blasted as fast as he could towards the uncompleted bridge.

As the bike ran across the beams and pieces of metal, he pulled out Cu Chulainn's Eyecon from his jacket, clicking the button on the side, shifting the iris to the numbering 01. Loading it into the Driver, replacing his personal one, he closed the driver.

"**EYE"** Blue and white tatters danced around him, forming a blue jacket with white trim and glowing blue eyes.

"**WATCH THIS"**

Grabbing the handlebar, he pulled it out, and smashed it back in. "HENSHIN!"

"**EYES OPEN: CU CHULAINN!"**

The jacket he had been wearing faded away as the new one smashed onto his body, forming tightly around him as his orange faceplate disappeared from his shell like helmet. A blue design, similar to that of a wolf's face with cracks running along from the eyes and snout to the top of the head where his horn protruded from lit up brightly before fading to a solid color across his helmet slid into place to replace it.

"**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT AND NEVER DIE!"**

He revved the engine as the light coming from the bike changed from its orange to a bright blue hue before blasting even faster than before.

The bike had somehow been influenced by the heroic spirit of Cu Chulainn, and was moving faster than had been possible just a moment before.

"gEt BaCk HeRe!" The Kiyohime Corrupted, still on his tail screeched as her claws slashed at him as he leaned heavily to the side to avoid, nearly flat with the ground before up righting himself.

"No I don't think I will!" He shouted back as he made one of the final turns to get to the planned spot, "Why don't you catch up to me?"

She screeched horribly in response, swinging at him again as he hugged a wall to avoid her claws.

Well she was angry.

Revving the bike again, he blasted forwards putting greater distance between them before coming to the top of a hill, leading down to a wide abandoned, and burnt field. Coming to the edge, he flew over the field and into the open terrain. Turning midair, he held out his foot as he approached the ground, the Kiyohime Corrupted blasting fire at him in the air, burning the ground in molten circles as they missed him.

Smashing his foot into the ground, he skidded to a halt in the abandoned field. Nobody would possibly show up here tonight.

Seeing him stop, the Kiyohime Corrupted began circling around him in the air as if taunting him.

"nOwHeRe To RuN nOw YoU lItTlE lIaR~"

"Why would I run? This is where the fun starts." He said, stepping off of the bike, kicking out the kickstand of the bike, before stepping away from the bike and towards the Kiyohime Corrupted as he pulled down the hood of his jacket.

Screeching again, she charged at him, blasting fire at him as he leapt and twisted in the air past the fire, meeting her head on with a drop kick to the face, smashing her into the ground, bouncing off her head and further forwards.

She roared out in pain, but didn't stop moving, slithering past him as he tried to grab her side, only for her to kick him out of the air painfully.

Bouncing across the field he reached out with a hand, digging his fingers into the ground and stopping his airborne travel, crouching as he landed before blasting back into the fight. As she whipped around him, he reached down, the Gan Gun Saber forming into his hands before he slashed at her, leaving a dark muddy cut.

So on the inside both the Corrupted really were the same huh? Go figure.

She screeched again, roaring at him, loud enough to shatter glass as fire poured onto him. Rolling to the side, he managed to avoid most of the fire as he reached a hand down to the handlebar of the Driver before gripping it.

"Let's end this one with a bang why don't we?"

He pulled it out, and smashed it back in.

"**EYES OPEN: CU CHULAINN OMEGA DRIVE!"**

Leaping up into the air, he moved for a flying kick but stayed floating in the air as lines of red formed at his extended foot. As they quickly formed into their proper shape, he kicked them each with as much force as possible at her.

"GAE BOLG!"

She moved through the air, avoiding them as they blasted at her, but each one bent through the air at unnatural angles, each one aimed directly at her. After all, as far as they were concerned, they had already hit her.

She screeched in pain as countless spears stabbed through her, their barbs extending and multiplying, shredding apart her body and spewing mud across the field.

Landing on the ground, he turned away from her, raising an arm to swipe across his face as he stomped down with his foot, overloading the spears inside of her and making her explode in a ball of fiery glory.

The only thing that remained was a shriveling puddling of mud and a glowing teal center.

"What, over already?" Cu Chulainn asked, as Shirou removed the Eyecon from his Driver, replacing it with his own. Turning back to he walked over to the puddle, crouching down and placing his hand over it as he traced the Eye symbol in the air.

In a shower of light and sparks, a Kiyohime who seemed a lot shorter and with noticeable horns slowly appeared in front of him.

She crouched down to his eye level before he could stand up as she smiled and said, "I'll give you a pass since that thing was controlling me, but please don't tell lies to me as I am now, I might just eat you if you do~" and with a giggle she disappeared, a teal Eyecon forming where she stood. Grabbing it, he sighed silently to himself.

"Guess that means she's fine with working with me then."

Two down.

Thirteen to go.

Standing up, he walked over to his bike, kicking up the kickstand before he drove off back towards his home. At least now there wasn't any risk of people being kidnapped or possibly killed by the Corrupted. Hopefully the next one would not try to drag civilians into this mess.

_He didn't know it of course, but he had been watched. Somebody had in fact noticed the armored individual riding through the dead of night with a dragon chasing after him. Stepping out of the shadows as Shirou left, was a black armored figure in a black jacket with blue trim, a blue angular design across his face with twin jagged horns, a Ghost Driver strapped to his waist. _

_His eyes trailed after Shirou as he turned around a corner, before turning around himself and walking towards a black motorcycle with a girl dressed in fancy western clothing with long blue hair done in drills sat upon, climbing on the bike in front of her and driving in a different direction. So, he mused, there was another Rider in Fuyuki now. As his senpai, he should of course give him a warm welcome at some point. _

_Two figures, similar yet different from each other rode off into the dead of night. Unknowing of their intertwined destiny yet to come. It should prove to be quite interesting, wouldn't you agree?_

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Shirou sat alone in his room in the middle of the night, unable to get to sleep with all that had happened to him, looking down at his Eyecon in his hand. With this, he could become a superhero, like the ones he's seen on television or in the magazines!

Nodding to himself, he knew exactly what he had to do.

Standing up, he clicked the button on the Eyecon, its iris shifting to the G symbol as the grinning Ghost Driver formed around his waist. Holding up the Eyecon straight in front of him he moved it down towards the Driver in an exaggerated motion while opening the Driver with his other hand.

"**EYE"** The Driver screeched out, the fabric starting to form-

"No, no, no…" Before Shirou interrupted it, removing the Eyecon from the Driver and trying again with a different set of hand and arm motions.

"**EYE"**

"No not that one either…"

And again.

And again.

And a couple more times. Coming up with a transformation sequence was certainly difficult wasn't it?

Eventually he seemed to be satisfied, laughing joyfully to himself as he looked down at his armored self, pulling down the hood of the jacket before pulling it back up and repeating this motion a few times.

"Are you done?" A voice that promised death asked from his doorway.

Turning slowly, he was met with the sight of Rin with her too sweet smile and twitching fist.

And even if he was a ghost, and therefore already dead, he feared for his life at that moment, leaping over to his bedding and laying in it, still transformed.

"Sorry."

"You better be, some of us are actually trying to sleep!"

_Further testing could wait till morning._

* * *

**And Authors Notes.**

**Well we made it to chapter 2! I'm just as surprised as you are. I'd like to thank everyone who followed and favorited the story so far, you all are far more tolerant with my bad writing than I am. And now I'd like to address the reviews the previous chapter has gotten so far to answer some questions/concerns.**

**Merendinoemiliano: Yes, the power system is pretty much the freaky abomination offspring of the Prisma and Ghost systems. Will that end well? I don't know, maybe. And on Nobu, not sure if you want her Eyecon to be in Shirou's lineup or for her herself to be a Kamen Rider. The answer for both is [Spoiler and or Red herring]**

**Guest #1: Bit of a weird thing to complain about, but no. Custom Eyecons mean custom jingles, and it'll be better for me to not butcher the japanese language making them, meaning making them all in english would be necessary for consistency. **

**Dracus6: I could possibly do that in the future, but only if I came up with a plot that could incorporate the elements of both series (Ex-Aid and Fate/Type-Moon) in a way that I found interesting and motivating to write, possibly something with Extra? **_**Probably just gonna end up doing a one off "team-up" chapter in the future and call it a day cause I'm lazy.**_

**Julianrex: A valid point, but I simply decided that since this was more of a silly crossover at its core this would be the simplest and cleanest way to go about it. Otherwise we'd get things like a red recolor of Ghost and he'd be called something like "Phantom" or "Faker" and I honestly just prefer using Ghost, even if it doesn't work 100% lorewise. But if you do want a lore reason, my excuse is pretty much the cast of Ghost doesn't exist in this multiverse, and the Fate characters are their equivalents with similar enough souls to have the same forms or something technical like that. **

**Servant Ruler: I appreciate your kind words, but I can't take credit for setting up the goal for Shirou, as the 99 days, while arguably botched by Ghost, was technically the "main plot" of Kamen Rider Ghost. As for further complications? **_**You know it, can't spell Shirou Emiya without suffering.**_ **Also secondary protagonist Riders.**

**Redrangerlegacy: I can not confirm nor deny any of those possibilities.**

**And to anyone that left a review that I didn't comment on, that's either because it was posted after I wrote this bit, or it wasn't a question/concern/criticism/idea but I read every review and I appreciate every one of them greatly.**

**Thank you for your time and have a nice day.**


	3. Episode 3 - Eyes Stay Open

Episode 3 - Eyes Stay Open

* * *

_My name is Shirou Emiya. After helping a girl I didn't know, I was murdered by a Corrupted Heroic Spirit. In order to come back to life and save her from the monster, I chose to fight as Kamen Rider Ghost._

_I have 92 days left._

A creak could be heard through the empty sound of the night as Shirou slid open the front door of his house, letting out a sigh of relief as he passed through the door. Closing it behind him, he tried to walk to reach his room, before his legs nearly gave out under him and he slid to the floor, his back against the wall, panting sightly as he held up his Eyecon in front of him in one hand, the blue and teal backed ones belonging to the heroic spirits he had defeated in the other.

Why?

Why was he so tired?

He hadn't felt this way after defeating the other heroic spirit, but he could barely stay awake now. His vision blurring, he slumped down into the floor, it'd be fine to go to sleep here, wouldn't it? Nobody would mind right?

Passing out on the floor, his Eyecons still held tightly in his hands, he wouldn't bear witness to them glowing dimly in the night.

As their glow intensified into sparks of light they activated as tatters of cloth burst from them, forming the shapes of hooded jackets which floated in the air with glowing eyes under their hoods. One was the blue and white jacket of Cu Chulainn while the other one was a white and teal color, with bell like shoulder pads. They floated in the air as bodies formed within them.

A tall man with spiky blue hair and silver earrings formed in the jacket of Cu Chulainn, while a young woman with teal hair and white horns formed in the other. Glancing at each other, they nodded as they pulled off their hoods.

"Guess he wasn't exactly ready to handle the power of a Heroic Spirit and my Noble Phantasm." He said after a moment as he crouched down next to the sleeping Shirou, prodding his side with his finger.

"And yet you pushed him to use those abilities did you not?" She said as she too crouched next to Shirou, starting to pull him away from Chulainn as she glared at him.

Giving her a blank look he said, "I mean it was either that or I let him get barbecued by a certain someone's Corrupted. And I thought he'd be able to handle it!"

Glaring at him at the jab, she pulled Shirou up from the floor, carrying him over her shoulder, "When the real you is so barbaric, I don't want to think what your Corrupted tried to do to him."

"I mean it's not like you're the definition of delicate either snake breath." He said, giving her his own hard glare.

As they glared at each other, ready to start a fight at any moment they halted at the sound of Shirou groaning, "...don't fight...please..."

He looked up at them, barely awake as they both stopped glaring at each other, Kiyohime giving him an apologetic look as Cu sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Master."  
"M'bad kid."

As he fell back to sleep, they gave each other one last passing glare, they'd stop fighting for now for his sake, but this wasn't over quite yet.

* * *

"So this is the Eyecon you got from that Corrupted? Kiyohime huh, well I can see that only ending well." Rin said sarcastically as she turned the teal-backed Eyecon in her hands, Shirou sitting across from her on the floor.

"She can't be that bad Rin, and her Corrupted seemed pretty powerful, I'm sure she'll be helpful with getting the remaining Eyecons."

"Oh I don't doubt she'll be decently powerful Shirou, I'm more concerned about her being temperamental and causing you problems due to her not liking your actions." She said, lazily tossing the Eyecon back to him.

Catching it in his hand he said, "I can handle it. I'll have to after all."

Sighing, she nodded her head, "You aren't exactly wrong. It's not like Eyecons just rain from the sky whenever we want, we'll have to work with what we get."

"And we still need 13 more in a fairly short period of time." He said, looking down at the Eyecon in his hand with a solemn expression. In just 92 days, he would die for real, without any chance of returning, if he didn't get those Eyecons. He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let him down by not even trying to live for the sake of his dream.

He'd become the hero of justice he had dreamed about.

Putting the Eyecon into his jacket, he turned to Rin as he said, "I'd also like to thank you for bringing me to my room Rin, I'd rather not sleep on the floor so thank you for bringing me to my room."

"Huh? What are you talking about Emiya-kun?" She asked, her head tilting as she looked at him in confusion.

"D-didn't you bring me to my room? You're the only one else in the house besides the injured girl, and I know I passed out in the entrance way when I got back home."

"No, I was asleep when you got back. Maybe it was your Eyecons."

"My...Eyecons? I don't think they _could_ carry me to my room Rin."

"Why not? It's not like they couldn't just materialize for a bit and carry you. Their bodies might be essentially crippled, but they aren't so weak as to not be able to carry a person like you."

"Materialize? What are you talking about?"

"Well it's not like the heroic spirit is just stuck in those Eyecons, of course they can expend some energy to make a temporary body."

"I see..." He said, pulling the Eyecons back out of his jacket, looking down at them.

"Then I guess I owe you two my thanks then?"

The Eyecons lit up dimly for a moment after he thanked them, as if responding to him positively, causing him to smile at them again.

"Hello?" A quiet and meek voice spoke from behind them, making them turn towards the door where the injured girl had cracked open the door and was peaking into the room.

"Oh hey," Shirou said, looking at her with a smile, "You doing okay? You need anything?"

She shook her head, "You fought another Corrupted. Are you okay?" She said quietly, hiding behind the door.

"Am I okay? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked her, confusion evident on his face.

"The Corrupted are dangerous."

"I mean yeah, but I got some serious backup." He said holding up the Eyecons still in his hands, "And I can't exactly not go after the Corrupted, they're too dangerous to leave alone."

"But you could die."

"And if I don't, someone else could."

"You two done there?" Rin interrupted before they could continue.

Sighing, Shirou said, "Is there anything else you need Miss...?"

The girl shook her head, but remained silent.

"I think he was asking you for your name." Rin said lazily.

"My...name?" The girl asked, tilting her head as she slightly opened the door more.

"Yes your name, you have one don't you?"

The girl shook her head, "I...I don't know."

"You don't remember your name?" Shirou asked standing up, "Do you have amnesia, is there anything else you don't remember about yourself?"

"I...I don't know." She said, looking down at her feet, almost shamefully.

"H-hey there's no reason to look so down. It's not like you not having memories is your fault or anything."

As she started to stop looking so down Rin said, "But we do have a problem here. If you don't remember your name we'll have nothing to call you by. Guess we'll just have to come up with something."

After a moment she nodded, "Okay."

"How about Manaka?" Rin said with a knowing grin.

"Why Manaka?" Shirou asked her, suspicious of her suggestion due to how fast she brought it up and her grin.

"She just looks like a Manaka to me, so how about it, you like the name?"

"It's fine." She said with a nod.

"Well then, looks like that issue has been solved!" Rin exclaimed with a proud smile on her face.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you then Manaka. I'm Shirou Emiya, I hope we get along from here on out." Shirou said smiling towards her, extending a hand for a handshake.

Taking his hand, she smiled as she looked down at her feet and said, "It's nice to meet you too Shirou."

* * *

.

* * *

"Okay, I'll head right in." Shirou said, setting down the phone as he turned back towards the others, seated and eating dinner.

"I got to go, they're understaffed at the moment at Copenhagen and need some help cleaning up. I should be back soon but don't wait for me."

"See you later Emiya-kun."

"Stay safe Senpai."

"Don't stay out too long Shirou."

"Come back soon."

"I'll try." He said, grabbing his jacket and going towards the door.

An awkward silence came over them after Shirou left for a moment, before it was broken by Sakura.

"So, how long have you two known Senpai?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Sakura?" Taiga asked her in between shoveling food into her mouth.

"Isn't it strange Fujimura-sensei that two girls just moved in with Senpai that we've never known before?"

"Huh? Are you feeling okay Sakura? It's Manaka and Rin, we've known them for years! They've been here since before you were coming over even!"

"What are you talking about? We've never known these people Fujimura-sensei."

"And let's stop that before things get more complicated." Rin interrupted, as Taiga and Sakura both collapsed onto the table asleep.

"Well that was close, guess trying to make it work halfassed wasn't an option after all." She said with a sigh, walking over to Sakura to alter her memories.

Stopping before she did it, she brushed Sakura's hair away from her eyes, giving her a sad smile as she muttered, "Sorry Sakura," before changing her memories so she wouldn't question her or Manaka's presence any more.

"I don't think Shirou's going to be happy about you altering her memories too." Manaka said, calmly continuing to eat her food.

"Ah...yeah he did say something about that too..." Rin said sheepishly, nearly jumping away from Sakura as she turned to look at her before turning back to Sakura to continue the memory changing, "Sorry to you too Emiya-kun, but we need to do this."

* * *

Shirou sneezed as he mopped the floor of Copenhagen, a small and comfy feeling pub.

"You okay there Emiyan? You're not feeling sick or anything right?" A woman wearing a black apron working behind the bar asked him.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry." He said before going back to mopping the floor.

* * *

As Shirou was getting ready to leave work, having finished with helping out where it was needed and a bit more, the door suddenly burst open as a familiar face walked in.

"Hello Shinji."

It was Shinji Matou, dressed in casual wear including a gaudy white and black coat, and looking worse for wear as he collapsed on one of the stools by the bar, his face collapsing into the bar itself as he groaned loudly, "Thank god you're here Emiya."

"What's the matter Shinji?" Shirou asked, putting back on his apron that he had just taken off, looked like he was going to be here a bit longer after all.

"Work has been terrible! Some new guy showed up recently and has been making life more difficult then it ever needed to be!"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Shinji, but how am I supposed to help with that?"

"I need food and drink to drown my sorrows Emiya! It's the only thing that can heal my soul!"

Chuckling lightly at his over the top antics Shirou walked behind the bar as he said, "And at a discount I assume?"

"You're making me pay? Oh Emiya I'm hurt you would do something like that to me!" He exclaimed, maintaining his over the top antics a bit longer.

"This is a business after all Shinji."

"I know, I know," Shinji said with a pout, now leaning on the bar, "But I'm your best friend am I not?"

"I mean I don't know, Issei is a pretty good friend." Shirou said, smirking at Shinji as he made him a quick sandwich.

As they both chuckled at their antics, Shirou handed the sandwich over to Shinji who began digging in immediately, "You're an angel Emiya, and your cooking is a slice of heaven. For the sake of humanity never change."

"Sake of humanity, yeah right, sake of your stomach is more like it."

"That's what I said was it not?"

As Shinji finished his sandwich, his phone starting ringing. Pulling it out, he answered it, "Hello, Shinji Matou here what do you need?"

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

"I see."

"Uh huh. Okay, I'll be right over."

Closing the flip phone, he put it back into his pocket as he said, "Well looks like our time is up Emiya, I have some work to do."

"Is it serious? You need any help?"

"No, it's nothing major, and I can handle it myself. I'll see you later Emiya." He said, leaving the pub.

"I'll see you later Shinji." Shirou said as he left, before going to remove his apron and actually leave.

"You're heading out Emiyan?"

"Unless you need me for anything else."

"No, no, you've done more than enough for the night, just make sure to be careful out there, there was that kidnapper recently and who knows what else."

"I'll be fine, there's no need to worry."

After some final parting words, he left the pub, walking out into the night streets as he began his trek home. As he walked down the streets, he pulled out his Eyecon from his pocket, looking it over.

With tonight being nearly over, he had only 91 days to try and find 13 more Heroic Spirit Eyecons. And for each one he'd have to fight their Corrupted and obtain it.

He'd have to kill.

He hadn't wanted to think about it, after all they attacked him and were monsters and he had to do it to live, but they were still alive, sentient beings.

And he killed them.

It was an unpleasant thought. Maybe he could try harder at talking with them, and try to solve matters peacefully.

That way, no one had to suffer.

It was worth a shot, he thought to himself as he put the Eyecon back away.

* * *

_My name is S̸̨͗̊̀p̷ͭ͛̐ͨ͏e͑̅̃͋͗̿ͦcͭ̋ͮ͒̏̑͐͒t̓͑ͮͭ͐̃̓͘͢e͆̃̊̋̏̔͌ͣr̽̒ͯ̍̕͘҉. To obtain my goals, I willingly gave my life for the power of the Eyecons. I chose to fight as Kamen Rider Specter. _

_Ï͓͕ͫ̿̚͝ ̧̟͚̻ͦ̒͐ͭ̓͋̚c̨̦̰͎̎ͣͣ̐͡h̴̥͉̏̉̚o̸̟͚̗͙͎ͩ̇͠ͅş̭̮̫̰̬̣̩́̆ͩͩ̕ͅȅ̳̖̝͚̞̜̥̗̰̅͐͑͘͘ ̢͎͚͎͐͌̚͞t̒͂̔̽̅̏ͯ̇͏̮̲̙̹o̢̪̠̅ͮ͘ ̶͓̦̺͍̣̰ͥ̆̀p̛̭̩̠̽̌̂͐̇̂̈͞r̵̯̳͓͍̣̗̟̹̊̐o̡͍͉͎͕̒ͭ̿̅͋t̑͞͏͍͚e̛̜̥̞͍̝̻͖̍̃̿ͧ͑̑c̨̺̮̼̱̺͙͂ͨ̓ͬ̿̿ͮͬ̽ͅt̢͖̖̭̉̈̔̃͞ ̙̱̥̻͚̝̰̰̀̍͑̒̓̃ṭ̝̲̪̹͔̘͆̓̒ḫ̶̥̦̖̮ͥ̏̿ͫ͌͑̀ȩ͋ͩ̉҉̙͚ͅm̦̻͕̔̽́́_

_I will not fail again._

He gasped in pain as he ran through the hallways of the abandoned school, the moonlight illuminating him as he ran. He was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die.

That monster was going to kill him!

As he ran, he glanced behind him.

Oh god, oh god, oh god he was there.

Walking down the hallway after him, not even running after him, as if he insignificant to him, was that monster.

Jagged black metal pieces for skin, covered in blue engravings that seemed to flow towards a large gold eye engraving along his chest, a black jacket with blue trim hung loosely off of his frame, its hood covering his face, save his two long jagged horns.

Holding a blue and silver club-like weapon with an orange pump along its side that ended in an opened hand, he tapped it against his shoulder as he followed after him.

"You know, it's the ones like you I hate the most, always wasting my time, like," Grabbing the orange pump running along the weapon's side, he pushed it up, closing the fist of the weapon and revealing a gun barrel. Tossing the weapon lightly in the air, he grabbed the gun mode's grip, his finger comfortably moving towards the trigger on instinct.

Lazily aiming it after his fleeing form, he took a shot at him, hitting him in the leg right above his foot and making him stumble into a wall as he screeched in pain, clenching the bloodied mess that was his ankle.

"You could've made this easier on both of us if you just died for me when I first found you." He said as he crouched down next to the downed figure as he gasped in pain gripping the hole in its leg that leaked a thick mud-like substance, muttering pathetic and messy pleas through his tears for mercy and to be spared.

"But no, you had to run. You couldn't even put that Heroic Spirit you're leeching off of to good use and fight me, which could've at least been interesting. You ran. Like the worm you are. The ones like you aren't worth anything, just pathetic worms that can't do anything, even when handed the entire fucking world."

Finished with his little rant, he stood up, kicking the Corrupted in the side before holding the gun to the nearly hyperventilating Corrupted's head as he said, "But don't worry, I'll put that Eyecon to good use. Its talents won't go to waste under my watch."

Before pulling the trigger, exploding the Corrupted's head in a splatter of black mud.

Not waiting for the Eyecon to free itself naturally, he reached down, drawing the eye symbol in blue light quickly before ripping it out roughly from the still disappearing corpse, tossing it lightly in the air for the heroic spirit to awaken.

Stopping midair, the Eyecon gushed out black from its iris, reaching the floor as it formed a large shape, with a skull mask being its only defining feature.

It bowed, or at leas the closest to a bow it could achieve, saying without words that it would fight for him, before its black body faded away and was sucked back into the grey backed Eyecon, gravity taking a hold of it and making it drop down like a rock.

Grabbing it before it could hit the ground, Specter nodded, reaching under his jacket where a chain of 2 Eyecons with backs of different shades of purple were, clicking the new Eyecon to one of the empty slots.

"And that's another one."

Walking away from where the corpse of the Corrupted still faintly remained, he stepped to a window, opening it gently. Looking out towards the courtyard surrounded by the school buildings, he took in a breath of the night air before leaping out the window.

Falling through the air softly, he easily landed on his feet, not waiting a moment after landing on the ground before walking towards a black motorcycle, a girl dressed in fancy western clothing with long blue hair done in drills sitting on the back of it, not paying attention to anything around her as she seemed to be deep in thought, looking up at the moon.

As he approached, the only noise that could be heard were his footsteps as they crunched into the dirt.

Hearing him approaching, the blue haired girl looked over towards him away from the moon, "You've already killed the Corrupted then Specter?"

Stepping up to the motorcycle, he pulled back the side of his jacket to show the chain of Eyecons, motioning to the newest one with his other hand as he said, "Bastard didn't even put up a fight, just ran until I shot him down."

"A coward then." She said as he swung his leg over the bike, starting it as she grabbed onto his armored form.

"Scum is a better word I'd say. Invades this world with the power of a person who made an actual difference, and doesn't do anything except hide and run." He said, anger clear in his voice as he removed the Eyecon from his Driver, his jacket disappearing in a flash of sparks and his transient form and driver following in a similar fashion.

Taking the Eyecon, he moved it to one of the empty slots on the chain hiding under his white coat, before revving the engine of the bike and driving away from the school building.

"Would you say the you from before was a coward or scum then?" She asked as they drove into the streets form the school building, the lights from the headlights of the cars lighting up their faces momentarily before they passed them as they drove towards the main roads.

His scowl deepened at her question, his grip tightening as he said, "Does it matter? I'm nothing like that anymore."

The girl let out a little hmm noise, nodding her head as she said, "If you say so Specter."

His scowl deepened, having taken her response as more of a jab at him than anything else. He didn't try to refute her or her claims however, simply tightening his grip even further, his knuckles whitening as he turned a sharp corner, disappearing into the darkness of the night as he drove off.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_Kamen Rider Kabuto - Cast 1_

"I'll defeat you!" Gudao shouted, raising his hand to the sky, moving his coat away to reveal a simple grey and black metal belt.

As he screamed out, the bright red Kabuto Zecter burst forth from the sky right towards his open waiting hand...only to fly right past him.

"Wha-?!"

Turning back, away from the monster, he watched as the Zecter flew up into the waiting hand of a man whose face was obscured by the light of the sun.

"Of course the rightful owner is me." He said in a confident voice, holding the Zecter up to his face to look at it, "I've been waiting...no...I've been living for this day my entire life."

"Now, to save this pathetic world with my own hands."

"STOP!" Gudao shouted, running towards the man as he stepped forwards. His face no longer enveloped in the light, he saw that was a young man with messy golden hair and piercing red eyes, with a face that didn't have a trace of anything beyond self-assurance and confidence.

"Henshin." He said, pushing back his black jacket to reveal his own Rider Belt attached over his white shirt. He slid the Zecter across the panel of the belt, attaching it to the front.

"**Henshin."** The belt repeated in its monotone voice, panels of armor quickly enveloping the man as he stepped forward. He was now dressed in large bulky white armor made up of many panels and pieces with red highlights and a bright electric blue eye piece. As the armor compressed slightly to match his form more, a burst of air shot out from him, pushing Gudao back and into a wall as the man walked past him.

"Who are you supposed to be?!" The monster screeched, pointing at him.

"Me?" The man stopped, raising his head up and glancing at the monster, as if he was looking down at him and was insulted at his inability to stay in his place.

"I am Gilgamesh, King of this world, and, the man who will kill all the nuisances to humanity who dare call themselves 'Gods'." He said in an almost grandiose manner, as if his words were the law and he had just cast judgement upon the world, raising his hands up, before moving one down to the Zecter, grabbing its horn,

"Cast off." and pulling it back to the other end, revealing it to be a lever of sorts.

"**Cast off."** The belt repeated again, as the panels of white burst away from him, revealing a slick, form fitting red and black armor with white highlights. As a horn, similar to a rhinoceros beetle's flipped over his face, separating the large blue eye into two, he seemed to smirk as he cracked his neck, pointing a finger at the monster as he said,

"Now this is more comfortable. Feel free to come at me lowlife. Who knows, you might survive."

_ *Disclaimer: This is not the preview to a new fanfiction, just the start of a possible small series of omakes featuring this idea*_

* * *

.

* * *

**And here we are again at the author's notes. Released a fair bit later and a bit shorter than I would've liked, but Nerofest and getting ready for school has been dominating my schedule recently. **

**Also each chapter from now on will have some sort of omake at the end, either something that doesn't fit in the main story, or some other Kamen Rider/Fate hybrid idea that I'm too lazy or too uncreative to write into a full story (feel free to steal those if you so choose, I always enjoy having stories to read that are potentially better than what I can write) **

**Moving on to chapter 2 reviews:**

**merendinoemiliano: While I won't go into too much detail, this Rin isn't the Rin of this timeline (if the red hair didn't give it away) and it'll have some definite consequences in the future, probably not for a while but eh, also for the Nobu thing, again [spoiler warning and red herring], as well as thank you for your kind words I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**Mefist Dragon: While only Original Eyecons (save for personal ones) have appeared so far, don't worry, a few of the Heroic Eyecons from the Kamen Rider Ghost series proper will appear, not going to say which for obvious reasons but do not worry they shall appear. **

**EternalKing: Thank you for being polite and constructive with your input, I'll try to improve in my dialogue and the story's one and done nature, but it might take some time for my shotty writing skills to improve enough for it to be ****noticeable****. **

**Thank you for your time and have a nice day. **


	4. Episode 4 - When Eyes Cross

Episode 4 - When Eyes Cross

* * *

_My name is Shirou Emiya. After helping a girl I didn't know, I was murdered by a Corrupted Heroic Spirit. In order to come back to life and save her from the monster, I chose to fight as Kamen Rider Ghost._

_I have 89 days left._

"Dinner is ready!" Shirou called out, glancing away from the stove as he finished cooking. While Rin simply let out a small "Yay," as she laid on top of the table lazily, Manaka was already in the kitchen pulling out bowls and plates to help.

"Thank you Manaka." He said, smiling at her before dishing out the food onto them.

"It's no problem, Shirou," She said quietly, backing away slightly to give him the space he needed, "It's the least I can do."

"Not in the slightest, I'm more than willing to take care of everything, especially given your situation, but I do appreciate you going out of your way to help."

"I-I see."

"Less flirting and more dinner!" Rin complained from her spot with a loud groan.

"We are not flirting." Shirou said with an annoyed tone as he brought the plates in, oblivious to Manaka blushing in the kitchen, "With her amnesia she has far more pressing issues to deal with, so can you not tease her?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Eroge Protag, now give me my dinner!" She childishly half demanded, half pouted.

Sighing at her antics, he handed her food, choosing to ignore her nickname for him as he continued to bring the plates to the table.

As the three sat to eat Shirou noted, "It's strange that neither Sakura or Fuji-nee were here today," casting a suspicious gaze at the resident redhead he asked, "You wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you?"

"What? No. Why would I?" She asked looking at him between bites.

"Well, you have been known for messing with my friend's minds already." He noted, bringing up the very recent memory alterations she had indeed done.

"You did do it, even when he asked you not to." Manaka joined in quietly.

"And now you're double-teaming me! I didn't do it, I don't know why neither of them were here!"

"If you say so, I'll believe you." He said with a sigh, dropping it for now, "On another note, have you sensed any Corrupted in the area Rin?"

"Well isn't someone excited to get out to fight again?" She said teasingly.

"We both know that isn't my reason. Those things are dangerous and can't be left to wander around too long, so I'd like to know about them sooner rather than later."

Letting out a sigh, she said, "One has started to form a bit out of the city. It wasn't going to be a problem for a bit, so I was trying to give you a bit of a break until it was necessary."

Standing up from his spot, Shirou nodded to her, "I appreciate your concern, but I'll take it out now before something does happen."

"Don't know what I expected Mr. Hero-Wannabe, good luck."

"Good luck Shirou." Manaka joined in.

Glancing at the two of them from the doorway, he smirked as he pulled out his two Heroic Spirit Eyecons, "Thanks, but with these guys helping me, I'll be able to take any Corrupted on I'd say."

* * *

"ARTHUR!" screeched the Corrupted Heroic Spirit, its purple metal body pulsing with golden veins, black smoke pouring out of holes running along the sides of its chest, as it rampaged through the graveyard, uprooting gravestones and tossing them as if they were balls of paper, like an angered child throwing a tantrum.

"Well this one was certainly a lot simpler to find." Shirou noted as he pulled up on the scene, the Corrupted oblivious to him watching it.

Pulling out his Eyecon, his Driver formed into place on his waist as he sighed, "I doubt I'll be able to just ask him politely to stop destroying the area, so let's try knocking some sense into him first."

"**EYE! WATCH THIS!"** The driver screeched out as he slotted his Eyecon in it and closed it, gaining the Corrupted's attention as it roared and chucked a gravestone at him.

"Henshin." Gripping the handle, he pulled it out, before slamming it back in.

"**EYES OPEN! IT'S ME!" **

As the black body armor wrapped around him, the black and orange coat danced around him in the air, smacking the flying gravestone away before attaching itself to him. "**LET'S GO! DEAD SET! G-G-G-GHOST!"**

As the orange faceplate formed over his shell like mask, he pulled down the hood of the jacket before revving the engine of his motorcycle as he charged the Corrupted as the driver finished it's chant, "**GO! GO! GO! GO!"**

Seeing him charge at him, the Corrupted stopped its rampage, choosing to attack him instead, rushing at him with its claws drawn as it leapt at him.

Weaving through uprooted earth, Shirou used a shattered gravestone as a ramp to launch his motorcycle at the charging Corrupted, leaping off it right before they smashed together.

As the Corrupted was sent to the ground under the bike, he pulled out the teal Eyecon from under his jacket, "Let's try you out now Kiyohime!"

Clicking the button along the side of the Eyecon, he replaced his own with hers.

"**EYE! WATCH THIS!"** Grabbing the handle, he pulled it out, before slamming it in.

"HENSHIN!" He shouted as his jacket disappeared.

"**EYES OPEN: KIYOHIME!"** Tatters of white and teal formed around before slamming into his body. Hitting the ground rolling, a white faceplate resembling a dragon's face formed into place, a teal jacket with white attached to his body.

"**BURN BURN BURN THE LIES!"** As wisps of fire darted around his body, they came together into two clumps before slamming into his arms, solidifying instantly into hard metal bell like weapons covering his fists.

As his transformation finished, the Corrupted had thrown the bike off of itself, growling at his new appearance. As he warily watched him, Shirou looked down at the bell like weapons he was now equipped with, turning his arms to look at their entirety, "Well this is certainly interesting."

Looking over at the Corrupted he shouted, "So I don't suppose you'd want to just stop right here and solve this without me having to beat your face in?"

Getting only a snarl in response he sighed, "Yeah I kinda figured as much. Guess we really are doing this the hard way. Let's go Kiyohime!" Before charging at the Corrupted who responded in turn.

Leaning towards the side, Shirou avoided the Corrupted's lunge which would've taken off his head before jabbing him in the side with a bell covered fist, fire exploding with the loud sound of a gong as he struck, leaving a burn mark where he had struck.

As the corrupted screeched, Shirou launched a series of jabs towards his gut before he could react, each exploding louder and brighter than the last.

Reeling his left fist back, he brought his right hand down to the handle of the Driver, gripping it with his hand, "Let's finish this!"

"**EYES OPEN: KIYOHIME OMEGA DRIVE!" **

Burning white fire erupted from his fist, forming the silhouette of a dragon coiling around him as he went to strike the Corrupted and finish the fight then and there. The Corrupted moved to avoid it, but was unable to and was crushed into the ground, a burning crater forming around them as Shirou drove it into the ground with a roar.

As the Corrupted laid in the middle of the smoking crater, body limp and slowly fading away, Shirou relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good job Kiyohime, we took him out before his rampage spread to the city."

'Thank you for the praise my Master, but it was real-MASTER LOOK OUT!' Her voice spoke softly in his mind at first before breaking out into a terrified scream.

Before he could react to her warning, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his side.

"W-What the…?" Looking down, he was met with the sight of three jagged blades connected to thick metal cords stabbed into his side, blood already leaking from the wound. Reaching down to rip out the blades, the cord attached to them suddenly tightened before he felt himself get dragged along by it.

Flung into the air by the cords, he felt them get ripped out of his body, the force dragging him to the ground. Slamming into the ground, he groaned loudly in pain before standing back up on wobbly legs.

'MASTER! Are you okay?!' Kiyohime's panicked voice screamed in his head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" He muttered back as his eyes darted around him, looking for who had attacked him.

"Still standing? Well color me surprised, I expected you to be crying on the ground in pain by now." mocked a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there? W-" Shirou gripped his bleeding side, "Why the hell did you attack me? Are you one of those Corrupted?"

"A Corrupted?" The voice asked in mock disbelief before laughing loudly and cruelly, "No, no, no...I think you'll find I have much more in common with you when compared to them."

Stepping out of the shadows, was another Kamen Rider.

Cloaked in a dark purple and black jacket with bladed cords hanging loosely from underneath it and a purple skull like mask, he pointed at Shirou as he said, "You asked me who I was and why I attacked you. The name's Kamen Rider Specter, and I will be the one to obtain the 15 Heroic Spirit Eyecons."

As he finished speaking, he immediately charged Shirou, swinging his arms inwards as he ran, the bladed cords following suit.

"D-Dammit." Shirou growled out, charging forwards to try and avoid the blades themselves, launching a punch at Specter.

As the strike hit and exploded, Specter brought his arms in as he screamed, bringing the blades back swiftly, striking Shirou's back as they passed.

The cords tangling around him as they passed, Shirou grabbed onto them, tugging them roughly and flung Specter into the ground. As Specter smashed into the ground, he pulled out an Eyecon from under his jacket before replacing the one he had currently been using.

"**EYE! WATCH THIS!"**

"Henshin."

"**EYES OPEN: MEDEA!"**

As his coat and weapons disappeared, they were quickly replaced with a much brighter violet coat and a faceplate that resembled a magic circle in the shape of a flower. Floating above the ground, he uprighted himself before rising up into the air, magic circles forming around him as they blasted the ground around Shirou trying to hit his retreating form.

Realizing he wouldn't be able to fight back with Kiyohime's slower, close ranged attacks, he pulled out his other Eyecon, removing Kiyohime's from his Driver as he said, "Let's try this one now."

"**EYE! WATCH THIS!" **

"Henshin!"

"**EYES OPEN: CHULAINN!"**

As his transformation shifted into his other form, he started running even faster towards the crater. If he could grab that Eyecon, maybe it could help if even Cu wasn't enough!

As he reached the edge of the crater and saw the glowing Eyecon floating in place of the Corrupted's corpse, he was blasted into the air by a beam of energy.

As he spun himself in the air to land on his feet, Specter had already dropped himself right next to the Eyecon, picking up with a hand as he tossed it up and down softly. "I told you already didn't I? I will be the one to obtain the 15 Heroic Spirit Eyecons. And that includes yours of course."

Seeing his chance to strike down this Specter, Shirou reached down to his driver, grabbing the handle and pulling out before slamming it back in.

"**EYES OPEN: CHULAINN OMEGA DRIVE!"**

Leaping up into the air, red bolts of energy formed in the air around him as he kicked them at Specter, each forming a pseudo version of Gae Bolg as he struck them.

"What the?!" Specter shouted as he moved to avoid the blasting spears coming at him, them bending at unnatural angles to try and strike him.

As the spears struck him, some embedding themselves in him before disappearing and others only leaving shallow cuts, Shirou landed on the ground, panting due to the exertion of using multiple omega drives in succession.

As the spears stopped striking him, Specter stood on wobbling legs, panting heavily. He certainly hadn't expected this from Ghost. Pulling out another Eyecon, he panted as he said, "You fucking bastard, making me pull out this one."

"**EYE! WATCH THIS!" **

Raising his arms dramatically his glare towards Shirou seemed to leak hatred as he brought a hand down to the driver, pulling out the handle and shoving it back in. "HENSHIN!"

"**EYES OPEN: MEDUSA!"**

The jacket covering his form ripped away, as tatters of magenta and chains formed in the air. Slamming into his body, he was now cloaked in the magenta jacket with chains wrapped around his arms and face, holding the hood up.

Charging at Shirou, he swung at him with his left fist. Ducking under it, Shirou didn't have time to respond to Specter pulling the handle again.

"**EYES OPEN: MEDUSA OMEGA DRIVE!"**

The chains burst off his body, large bulbous eyes that glowed a bright pink having been hidden by them. As their gaze met his own, Shirou could feel his body slowing down to a crawl as he felt his body become stone like in flakes as Specter beat into him, each blow harder than the last.

Finished with beating him to a pulp while he was frozen, he stood up straight. Silently Specter took a step back from the beaten up frozen Shirou, turning around. Before spinning around and kicking him in the face with enough force to smash him through multiple gravestones.

Coughing, Shirou held onto his wounded sides as he shakingly stood up again.

Only to find Specter gone.

He had left. With the Eyecon.

And he had let him live.

* * *

Shirou stumbled through the door of his house, his motorcycle left abandoned by the gate as he groaned out in pain. With blood dripping from his side he managed to make his way to the main room.

"H-hey guys, I could use a little help…" He groaned out, leaning against the doorframe, his hands shaking as he tried to hold himself upright.

"Emiya-kun?" Rin gasped, her expression shaken as she stood up from her spot in front of the television, having been watching some random magical girl anime until he made his presence known.

"Shirou!?" Manaka shouted, leaping up from her spot and rushing over towards him as he began to collapse, catching him before he hit the ground. "What happened?! Who did this?!" She asked in a panicked voice.

"A-Another Kamen Rider. W-with Heroic Spirit Eyecons." He said, trying to step away from Manaka and stand upright, but her grip stopped his weakened attempts.

"Another Kamen Rider?" Rin asked with a shocked expression. "But that doesn't make any sense, how?!"

"Does it matter Rin?! Shirou's hurt right now!" Manaka shouted at her, causing Shirou to groan out in protest due to her panicked shouting being right next to his ear.

"Y-You're right. I'll get the first aid, make sure he doesn't hurt himself anymore until I get back with the kit." She said, turning and exiting the room quickly.

"C-Come on Shirou, let's get you sitting, you'll be okay, Rin will be here with the first aid kit soon and we'll get you all patched up." She said, gently helping him move towards the table.

'M'bad kid, should've been able to take out that blue boy even if he had some firepower backing him up.'

'I'm sorry Master, I should've been more useful in your confrontation with that bastard.'

"It's okay guys, it was my fault, I was the one fighting him after all." Shirou muttered back to the Heroic Spirits, deflecting their apologies as Manaka helped him sit on the floor.

"Shirou…" Manaka muttered her hands reaching down to the edge of his shirt, stuck to his body by the blood leaking out of his side, "We're going to have to check your wounds…"

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered, reaching down and pulling the shirt off slowly with her help, trying not to agitate his wounds even further.

"I found the first aid kit!" Rin shouted as she rushed back into the room, moving towards Shirou's side quickly as she opened the kit, before looking over his wounds.

Dark bruises littered his chest and arms, with thin cuts darting between them. Blood leaked out of his side through a jagged gash that ran along his side below his ribs. Patches of skin had fallen off in places, leaving chip like wounds.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered in horror as she started treating his wounds, "What type of Heroic Eyecon does this guy have to have to do this to you?"

"Some type of assassin, someone called Medea, and Medusa." Shirou grit out as she wrapped the gash mark tightly.

"Medea?! Medusa?!"

"Attacked me with a lot of blasts of energy with the first one, and tried to freeze me with Medusa, but I managed to avoid the worst of it."

Rin's thoughts were racing as she treated Shirou's wounds. Another Kamen Rider. With multiple Heroic Eyecons. Including Medusa. And he was hostile towards Shirou, as she severely doubted that he had been the aggressor of the two. She couldn't think of how it could be much worse.

Manaka wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't help Shirou fight, she couldn't provide assistance with the Eyecons in any way, and she even couldn't help him now with her lack of medical knowledge. Feelings of uselessness plagued her mind as she sat there watching Rin treat his wounds. She didn't know what she could do…

Shirou wallowed in self loathing thoughts. He had been on the ropes the entire fight with Specter, and the only reason he was still alive was because Specter let him. If Specter had decided otherwise, he would've been dead and his Eyecons would've been stripped away and he would've left everyone behind and disappointed them and would've have been able to complete Kiritsugu's dream…

"Dammit…" He muttered out, clenching his fists.

As he continued to wallow in self loathing, Manaka noticed and placed her hand over his as she said, "Hey Shirou, you know we're both here for you right?"

"Huh?" Shirou asked as he was broken out of his thoughts, looking at her in surprise.

"Yeah, so what if you got your ass kicked today? You're still kinda alive, and you can just get stronger through the power of friendship or something and kick his ass next time." Rin said with a playful smile as she finished treating his wounds.

As if agreeing with her, his Heroic Eyecons glew brightly for a moment before dulling down again after getting his attention.

Smiling lightly Shirou said, "I guess you're right,"-"Of course I am"-"Thanks, all of you."

"Don't mention it Emiya-kun."

"It's no problem Shirou."

The Eyecons lit up for a moment again in response.

Shirou smiled at them all. He might've lost, he might have only been alive because of Specter letting him live. But he had a second chance. Again. He'd just have to get better. He'd have to be able to win next time.

He wouldn't let any of them down.

Not this time.

* * *

Specter stumbled into his lavishly furnished room, leaning against the doorframe as he panted heavily. Sitting in a chair next to a desk in the room was the blue haired girl reading a book. As he wobbled towards the large bed off in the corner of the room, she looked up towards him before saying,

"Well you're looking worse for wear Specter. What happened? Do you require medical service?"

Reaching down towards his Driver, he removed his Eyecon, his armor disappearing in a shower of sparks as a battered Shinji Matou collapsed forward, just barely missing his bed.

Hitting the floor he groaned, trying to pick himself up using the bed frame as support. Hands shaking from both phantom pain and normal pain he managed to pull himself up high enough to collapse onto the bed, his breath increasingly ragged.

"G-Get the firs...aid…" He managed to get out, clenching his teeth as he groaned in pain.

"Understood Specter." She said with a nod, closing the book before setting it on the desk and standing up, leaving the room to retrieve the first aid.

Groaning as he held onto his wounded sides, he rolled onto his back on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. How could Ghost be so damn strong? He had only recently became a Rider, and he had half the Heroic Spirit Eyecons he had!

So how?!

Why had he been strong enough to push him to the brink and force him to retreat after using his Omega Drive?!

He didn't know and it pissed him off. He should've easily beaten Ghost and taken his Eyecons from him. And yet, here he was. A battered mess gasping in pain.

A dog with its tail between its legs.

As he wallowed in a strange mixture of self-pity and self-hatred the blue haired girl reentered the room, now equipped with a first aid kit. Walking over to him, she slowly began to strip him of his coat and shirt as she checked for the more serious injuries.

Seeing the dark bruises, burns, and thin cuts running along his arms and torso, she frowned as she opened the kit, pulling out rubbing alcohol from the kit and dabbing it on a cloth before pressing it against his wounds, cleaning them.

As he hissed in pain, she spoke in a calm tone, "What happened Specter? I never expected to see you come back in this shape."

"Th-That other Kamen Rider. Ghost. The bastard's tougher than I thought he'd be." He said in between his hissing as she rubbed his wounds clean.

"I see." She said, rubbing ointment against the burn marks running along his sides. "Do you think you'll be able to defeat him next time then?"

"Of course. He only caught me by surprise, I hadn't expected him to be so familiar with our level of combat yet, especially not with such strong Heroic Spirit Eyecons." He said with scoff as she finished cleaning his wounds, before pulling out the gauze and wrapping his wounds.

A lie.

He didn't know if he could beat Ghost.

He should've held the advantage the entire fight, but he had been beaten so badly from his attacks that even when he had him right where he wanted him he had to leave before he collapsed in the middle of the fight. He might've done more damage to Ghost than what he did to him, he didn't know, but he also had stronger Heroic Spirit Eyecons and had been fighting for weeks now.

Not only that, but he had tired himself out, he wouldn't have lasted another blow in that fight.

Not that he would ever admit that.

"I see." She said, closing the first aid kit. He didn't know if she saw through his lies, but he'd just assume she hadn't.

"Especially with this." He said, pulling out the dark purple and gold Heroic Spirit Eyecon he had taken from Ghost.

"Another Heroic Spirit Eyecon." She said, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Lancelot. A knight of the round table. This one is surely stronger than anything that Ghost has currently." He said, his grip tightening on it. With such a famous hero powering this Eyecon, there was no way he'd lose next time. Surely.

"We now have four. Only eleven more to go before you can-"

"Can obtain my wish I know." He interrupted her before continuing, "I'm tired now and would like to go to sleep. Hurry up and get to your own room before I toss you out myself."

"If you say so Specter." She said with a sigh, picking up the first aid kit before turning and walking towards the door. Stopping at the door, she left after saying, "Good night."

Not bothering to respond, he set his Eyecons on his bedside table, groaning at the motion before collapsing back into his bed.

He had lost this time, but he wasn't going to lose again.

He had only been surprised, and lost because he wasn't ready for him to be so strong he slowly convinced himself as he drifted off into a light and troubled sleep.

He wouldn't let his sacrifices be in vain.

And he wouldn't be shown up by some idiot who didn't know what he was getting into.

* * *

**Omake**

"Y-you're the Wizard!" The large horned creature with grey skin and pulsing green veins screeched, a slight shaking evident in its voice, as it pointed a clawed finger at the young man in front of him, who had just shot down his attacks as if they had been nothing.

His red eyes caught the moonlight, giving them a gem like appearance as he stared down the monster.

Sighing, he lowered the silver gun to his side, glancing back at Astolfo.

"You okay?" He asked, not addressing the monster.

"Y-yeah." He managed to say, "W-who are you?"

Turning back to the monster, he slipped his empty hand into the pocket of his waistcoat, before sliding it out again, a silver ring encrusted with a large red gem now there. A belt formed along his waist, bright silver in color and with a design reminiscent of a fancy watch, with a black hand design resting along its faceplate.

"_Driver on, Please."_

"I won't let you!" The monster screeched, seemingly terrified of the belt as it appeared, fire blasting out of its hands towards Sieg.

"Henshin." He said, shifting the frame around the ring's gem, giving it the appearance of a mask before shifting the driver's faceplate, making the hand face the other direction.

"_Shabadoobi Touch Henshin."_

Moving his ringed hand down, his hand met the driver's, "_Flame, Please."_

Glowing red magic circles formed around him as the creature's fire approached, them enclosing around him with a chant of "_Heat, Heat, Heat"_

A black cloak and armor formed around him, with large rubies encrusted in silver as faceplate and armor, and bright red metal shackles around his ankles and wrists. As the armor solidified, the fire struck him.

Appearing to be unaffected, he raised a hand to the side amongst the inferno, snapping his fingers as another magic circle formed, it sucking the fire into itself with a loud howling sound.

"_Sieg. But everyone just calls me Wizard."_ He spoke with a distorted voice, answering Astolfo's previous question before directing his attention back towards the creature.

"_It's showtime."_ He said, before leaping towards the creature, gun still in hand as he took aim, firing blasts before he even hit the ground.

* * *

**I apologize for the incredibly late chapter release, school, FGO, life, writer's block, and just general laziness has delayed this one by a lot. But it's here now, if that's worth something?**

**And our protagonists have both been introduced, now all that's left is the Third Rider and the antagonists to make their appearance. And a couple Eyecons. Okay a lot of Eyecons. Hope you like 'Monster-of-the-Week's, cause we're about to get some. Now there will be world building and character development in them, so don't think you can just skip them until the main antagonists are introduced. **

**Well even if it was late, I hope you still found some enjoyment in it.**

**Thank you for your time, and have a nice day.**


End file.
